Dream Girl
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Artemis has found the woman of his dreams...in his dreams.  Will he ever get to tell her of his love?


A/N- This is my first Artemis Fowl fic. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer- I don't own this. Artemis Fowl belongs to Eion Colfer and his publishing company.

* * *

Dream Girl

Artemis couldn't get her out of his head. He dreamed of her so much anymore. Even his studies were beginning to wane. He was a super genius…the smartest fourteen year old there was. But now, he was just a love sick child.

Artemis's mother and father were worried about him. Artemis loved to study and plot and things of that nature, but now he just sat around--gazing out of the window.

Artemis Fowl I, Artemis's father, was not going to have his son throw his life away for nothing. He decided, one day, to ask his son what was the matter. He must get to the bottom of this.

He found Artemis just as he had found him on days before…sitting, just gazing out of the window. He looked so serene, and yet…there was a sadness about him. He took a seat beside his son and sighed to announce his presence. Artemis looked up.

"Arty," said Artemis I, "Arty, what's wrong? You've been moping around now for what seems like forever. What's the matter?"

Artemis II didn't answer at first. He seemed to be considering whether or not to actually tell his father the problem. Finally, he spoke.

"This is going to sound crazy. But, I think…no, I know I'm in love," Artemis said slowly.

His father laughed. It was not a cruel laugh. More like a relieved one.

"Son, there's nothing wrong with that, but come now, who is she?" he asked.

Artemis considered this answer too. He knew what it was, but also knew that questions would follow.

"Father…I, I don't know."

Now it was Artemis I time to be silent. "What do you mean?" he asked, finally.

"I only see her…in my dreams. I dream of her so much. I can't get her out of my head. But I don't know who she is. I've only called her name once in my dreams."

"What is her name then?"

"Holly."

Artemis I sat back. He thought for a moment, trying to think of how best to help his son with his dilemma. Finally, he thought of it.

"Son, listen. When I was in love with your mother, I didn't know how to say it either. However, it was your grandmother that helped me. Now I am going to give you the same advice that she gave to me. Write a letter to her. Explain to her how you really feel," he said.

"How did that help you?"

"What I couldn't say aloud to her personally, I could write down, hand to her, and walk away. That way, if she shot me down, I wouldn't be there to witness it."

Artemis I stood. "I'll leave you now to write that letter. Good day, Arty."

And he left, leaving the younger Fowl to contemplate what to write. His feelings for this dream girl were strong, and he didn't know why. Slowly, he retrieved a pen and a piece of stationery paper and sat down to write.

Surprisingly, he found that the words flowed freely from the pen.

_My dearest Holly,_

_I know not who you are or why you torment me so. Yes, you torment me. I am in love with you and it scares me. I fear that I may never know you outside of my dreams, for that is the only place it seems that we are destined to meet. I wish to express my feelings for you in person, but that will never be. I long to touch you, to hold your hand or to kiss your lips, but it will never happen._

_So I write this letter to you, in hopes that you or someone like you will receive it. I love you. I want to be near you every second of every day. I wish to walk by your side in gardens as beautiful as Eden that will still never compare with your beauty. I want to sit by a gorgeous waterfall at night and spout poetry to you that will never be able to fully express my love for you. I wish to know your smile or your laugh so that I can dream of that too. I wish to hold you closely when you are sad and tell you that I love you a million times more._

_I wish to see you now, at this moment, as I sit in my study writing this. I wish to look up and see you standing in the doorway waiting for me. I wish that you could receive this letter, but I know you never will. I wish that you would appear or disappear, just stop torturing me! I wish to tell you once more…I love you. _

Forever yours and yet never,

_Artemis Fowl II_

Artemis folded the letter and sealed it with the family crest. He sighed heavily, feeling as if it had done no good, and went off about his daily businesses.

-----------

"What do you mean, a love letter?" Holly asked Commander Root incredulously.

Commander Root laid the sealed letter before her.

"He loves you. He wrote so. The team I assigned to watch Fowl Manor saw him write it. They are the ones who brought it here," he replied.

Holly opened it and read it quickly. It was sweet and to the point in many ways.

"Do not pursue this. He is but a child, a trouble-making child at that," Root ordered.

Holly shot him the dirtiest of glances.

"I know my duties, sir," she said, folding the letter once more. "I will not pursue it. Good day."

With that, she left the office for her home, knowing what she had to do.

-------------

Artemis awoke the next morning and went down to his study. He had dreamed of her again. He opened the glass doors to the room and found quite a shock.

His note, the note he had written yesterday, was gone. However, in its place, was a smaller piece of paper. He picked it up quickly and read it.

_Artemis,_

_You are right. We _will _never know one another outside of your dreams. But know this, I return your love, and I will see you tonight as we both lay our heads down._

_Yours,_

_Dream Girl_

Artemis smiled. _One day_, he vowed, _I will find you. And then, all our dreams will come true._

* * *

End Notes: I hoped everyone liked this. I was so difficult to write! Please be kind when reviewing! Please R & R! Bye! 


End file.
